The invention relates to a shape-determining stiffening insert for articles of wearing apparel which is formed from stiff material such as a bonded fabric having several openings running parallel to the long axis of the material.
A stiffening insert of a similar type is described in DE-OS No. 18 14 217. The openings of that insert are elongated and are separated from each other by relatively wide portions of insert material. Their use in light-weight outer garment materials is objectionable because these intermediate portions of insert material appear on the surface of the garment. Moreover, the actual location of the resultant folding crease is defined insufficiently, and it can be, for instance, near the left side or the right side of the openings. This does not make a very satisfactory visual appearance of the garment.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to develop a stiffening insert in such a manner that the mentioned shortcomings are avoided and that, in particular, the location of the folding crease obtained is more precise and the appearance is made more uniform.